


Hunger

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nomi is eating... a little too much.





	

Amanita can’t help laughing at the look on Nomi’s face when she catches her eating... or more like demolishing... a bag of candy. 

“Someone got the munchies again?”

Nomi flushes, shaking her head before muttering. 

“Just hungry...”

“So you... demolished a bag of candy?”

“Two... actually.”

“Why?”

“The... uh... one of us is a little... high.”

Amanita laughs softly.

“So you... ate for eight?”

“Something like that, yes...”

Nomi seems a little embarrassed and yet Amanita can’t help teasing her slightly.

“Aw babe, that’s adorable.” 

She knows Nomi is embarrassed by now and yet she moves to settle beside her girlfriend, kissing her cheek softly.

“Leave some for me...”

“Sure...”


End file.
